Alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures
This is a list of races and cultures that inhabit the half of the galaxy containing the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. 0-9 *!'hew A * Aaamazzarite * Acamarian * Aenar *Ailurin *Alcyone *Aldean *Algolian * Alkamin *Allasomorph *Al-Leyan *Alpha Centauran *Altasa *Ammdon (people) * Andorian *Angel I inhabitants *Angosian *Antaran *Antedean *Antican * Antosian * Aquan *Arbazan * Arcturian * Ardanan * Argelian *Argosian *Ariolo *Arkarian *Arkenite *Arkonian * Asvienne *Atrean * Atyansa * Aurelian * Axanarri *Azziz B * Ba'ku * Bajoran * Bandi *Barkonian *Barolian *Barzan *Benzenite * Benzite *Berellian * Betan * Betazoid * Betelgeusian *B'kaazi *Bluegill * Bolian *Boraalan * Boslic *Bre'el IV native * Breen *Brekkian *Brikarian *Briori *B'Saari * Bynar *Byzallian *Byzatium *Bzzit Khaht C *Cairn * Caitian *Caldonian *Camorite * Capellan * Cardassian * Carrig * Carvargna * Catullan * Chalnoth *Choraii *Chrysalian * Coridanite *Corvallen * Cynosure *Cytherian D *Dachlyd *Daliwakan *Danteri *D'Arsay *Debrune * Deltan * Denebian * Denobulan * Devidian *Doosodarian * Dopterian * Draconian * Dramian * Dreman * Dufaux E *Edo * Edoan * Ekosian * El-Aurian * Elasian * Elaysian * Eldela * Ellora * Elysian * Eminian *Enolian * Eseriat *Eska * Evora * Excalbian * Exoan *Eymorg F * Fabrini *Fen Domar *Ferengi *Flaxian *Frunalian G *Galadoran *Gallamite *Genton * Gideon * Gorn * Grazerite *Gree *Grigari *Grizzela H *Halanan *Haliian * Halkan * Hamalki *Haradin * Heiren *Hekaran * Helvan * Hiinkan * Horta * Human *Hupyrian *Husnock I *Iconian *Idanian *Ikaaran *Illyrian *Iotian *Ithenite *Iyaaran J *Jaheel's species * Jarada *Jem'Hadar Alpha * Jerakan * Jibetian *J'naii K *Kaelon * Kalandan *Kantare *Kaylar * Kazarite * Kelvan *Kerelian *Kesprytt * Kihin *Kinshaya *Klaestron * Klingon *K'normian *Kobliad * Koltaari *Kostolain *Kotakian *Kovaalan *Kreetassan *Kressari *Kriosian * Ktarian *Kurlan * Kzinti L *Lactran *Legaran *Lenarian *Lethean *Leyron *Ligonian *Lissepian *Lorherrin *Lorillian *Lothra *Lurian *Lysian *Lyssarrian *Lytasian M * M-113 creature * Magna Roman * Malurian *Mazarite * Medusan * Megan * Megarite * Melkotian *Menk *Menthar * Mercan *Microbrain *Mikulak * Minaran *Minosian *Mintakan * Miradorn *Mizarian *M'klexa *Mordanite *Mulzirak N *Napean * Nasat * Nasgul * Nausicaan *Neural parasite ** Xindi neural parasite ** The Deneva colony parasites ** The bluegill neural parasites that tried to infiltrate Starfleet Command *Noophian *Nuvian O *Octran * Omegan *Oolan * Organian * Orion * Oritixx *Ornaran *Osaarian P * Pa'haquel * Pakled * Pandrilite * Paraagan *Peliar Zel natives *Peljenite *Petarian * Phylosian * Platonian *Pomet's species *Promellian *Proxcinian *Pygorian R *Ramatis III inhabitants * Redeemer *Reegrunion *Regalian * Reman *Retellian * Rhaandarite * Rigelian * Risian * Romulan *Rutian S * San-Tarah, Children of * Sarpeidonite *Satarran * Sauch * Saurian * Scalosian *Scathosian * Schedart * Selay *Sheliak * Skorr *Solari * Son'a * Suliban T *Takaran *Talarian *Talavian * Talosian *Tamarian *Tandaran *Tanugan *Tarahongian *Tarellian *Tarkalean * Tarlac * Taurean *Tavnian * Tegmenir * Tellarite *Terellian * Terran *Terrelian *Terrellian *Tessic's species * Thallonian * Thasian *Theluvian * Tholian * Thubanir *Tiburonian *Tilonian *Tkon *T'Lani *T'lli Betan *Triannon * Triexian * Trill * Troyian *Tygarian * Tzenkethi U *Ullian *U'tani V *Valakian *Valerian *Valtese * Vendorian *Ventaxian *Verillian * Vissian * Vobilite *V'radian * Vulcan W *Wogneer creature X *Xantoran *Xarantine *Xelatian * Xenexian *Xepolite *Xindi *Xyrillian Y *Yalosian *Yash-El *Yattho * Yridian Z * Zakdorn *Zaldan *Zalkonian * Zaranite * Zeon * Zetarian * Zeta Reticulan *Zevian *Zibalian *Zora Fel External link * Category:Lists